moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor
''Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor ''is an upcoming 2023 American animated superhero comedy adventure film. It is the thirteenth installment of the ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil'' franchise and the sequel to Super Louds 11 as it continues Lincoln and his sisters' adventures of being a team of superheroes. The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on June 2, 2023. Plot One evening, Lord Diablodor sends two of his henchmen off of his island to go seize the Kingdom of Avalor. As soon as they arrive to the kingdom, Gabe and the royal guards stops and arrests them. Gabe and half of the guards are ordered to escort the fugitives back to where they came from. As they arrive back to the island, Gabe and the guards are ambushed by more of Diablodor's henchmen. They are then taken to Diablodor's temple, where Diablodor commands his henchmen to lock up the guards. Diablodor and his bumbling assistant, Hector, proceeds to look at his plans to destroy Avalor. Lincoln Loud, now on summer break, is waiting to spend the day with Ronnie Anne, who is coming to town to visit. Before he can do so, Lincoln, all ten of his sisters, and Clyde McBride receives a message from the Kingdom of Avalor. They are all invited for a special celebration to honor them for saving Princess Elena from Flute Guy and his henchmen. One week later, an interdimensional limousine arrives in front of the Loud house to pick up the children to go to Avalor. After the kids say goodbye to their parents, they all take off in the limo to Avalor. Moments later, the kids arrive in Avalor, where they are greeted by the people. They then arrive in front of Avalor Palace, where they are greeted by Elena and the Grand Council, Francisco, Luisa, Esteban, and Naomi. As Elena and the council escorts the kids inside the palace, Lincoln reunites with Isabel. Elena informs the kids about a festival they are about throw for them in their honor in the evening. The kids, excited, looks forward to the event. Later at night, everyone in Avalor gathers around at the party in front of the palace. Lori and Leni meets Naomi and Mateo and becomes friends with them while Luna strikes up the band. While everyone else is occupied at the party, Isabel takes Lincoln inside the palace. Inside, they explore the place and play around until they find something interesting. They find an old book that features a masked girl named La Superiora who once defended her kingdom from an evil tyrant. They also find an old mask that once belonged to her. Before Isabel could try it on, Elena calls out to them so they can make a toast to the Super Louds. Lincoln and Isabel then puts the book and the mask away and rushes back outside to the party. After Elena makes a toast to Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde, everyone proceeds to party. The next morning, Lincoln and his crew wakes up to see Elena and the council worried about Gabe's disappearance. With the kingdom at risk, the council makes a decision to send Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde to the island where Gabe and the guards sent the criminals and find them. The kids then puts on their superhero gear and gets ready to go on their mission. Before they could leave, Isabel gives Lincoln her journal, in case he needs it. Later on, the kids find the island, which seems inhabited at first until they go deep into the jungle and finds a small village. The village, however, is occupied by Diablodor's henchmen who are taking advantage of the people. A kind villager finds the kids and tells them where Gabe and the guards are and gives them directions on where to find them. Diablodor's henchmen suddenly finds the kids and chases after them. The kids fight off the henchmen until they are arrested by them and sent to Diablodor's temple. Upon being brought into the temple, Diablodor and Hector greets the Super Louds. Before Diablodor orders his henchmen to lock up the kids, Lincoln frees himself and interrogates Diablodor about Gabe. He tells him he locked Gabe and the guards up so they won't interfere with his plans to destroy Avalor. After Lincoln asks why, Diablodor reveals it's to get revenge on Elena's mother, Queen Lucia, who was once her childhood best friend. In a flashback, Diablodor, whose real name was Ricardo, had a strong friendship with Lucia. She made a promise to Ricardo that when they get older, she'll marry him so they can rule Avalor together. Years later, however, Lucia marries Raul, Elena's father, and the two end up becoming the new rulers of Avalor. Filled with jealousy, Ricardo leaves the kingdom without saying a word and moves to an island. Turning insane, Ricardo takes over the island and renames himself Lord Diablodor. After the flashback, Diablodor shows the Super Louds his plans to destroy the Avalor, which involves a small bomb that's strong enough to blow up the entire kingdom. Lincoln mistakenly reveals to Diablodor that Elena's parents have passed away a long time ago. Despite this, Diablodor still wants to destroy the kingdom so no one will remember it. Lucy, who gained supernatural powers from possessing Star Butterfly's wand, uses her magic to dip down and free herself, her sisters, and Clyde so they can fight Diablodor and his henchmen. Due to Diablodor's strong forces, Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde end up getting locked up in Diablodor's prison, where they end up finding Gabe and the guards. After Lincoln and his sisters argue about what happened, Lincoln gives up and sits in the corner. Lincoln looks through Isabel's journal and finds a page that talks about her relationship with him and then realizes how important he is to her. Lincoln's sisters, feeling bad, apologizes to him and hugs him. Lucy uses her magic again to send a signal to Avalor that they are in danger. With Elena and the council busy, Isabel receives the message. She bravely puts on the mask that she and Lincoln found and transforms into La Superiora. Isabel finds Skylar, their jaquin, and flys away to Diablodor's island. The Super Louds, Gabe, and the guards eventually finds a way to escape and tracks down Diablodor. Meanwhile, Diablodor's henchmen sets up the giant cannon on top of the temple and sets the target to Avalor. Lincoln's sisters, Clyde, and the royal guards battle Diablodor's henchmen while Lincoln fights Diablodor one on one. Diablodor however pins Lincoln down against the ground. Before he could finish him, Isabel arrives just in time and saves Lincoln. Isabel ends up defeating Diablodor due to her strong ability. She then uses her strong force to wipe out all of Diablodor's henchmen. After Lincoln and Isabel disable the bomb that was set to destroy Avalor, the village surrounds the heroes and congratulates them for their heroic deed. Later in the evening, Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, Isabel, Gabe, the guards, and Skylar return to Avalor. Elena, the council, and the Magic High Commission meets up with them and congratulates the kids for what they did. Later at night, the council and the commission throws another celebration for the kingdom in honor of the Super Louds, and their newly recruited superhero and certified protector of Avalor, Isabel. The next day, back in Royal Woods, Michigan, Lincoln meets up with Ronnie Anne. After the two spend the entire day together, they end their day by looking up at the stars at the park. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne make a promise to each other that they'll be best friends until the end. Voice cast * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, and Queen Butterfly * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Isabel * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago * Peter Dinklage as Lord Diablodor * Eric Bauza as Hector * Emiliano Díez '''as '''Francisco * Julia Vera as Luisa * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi * Joseph Haro '''as '''Mateo * Carlos Alazraqui '''as '''Skylar * Jorge Diaz '''as '''Gabe * Christian Lanz '''as '''Chancellor Esteban * Joe Nunez '''as '''Armando * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud * Michael McDonald and Wayne Brady '''as '''Howard and Harold McBride Production Nickelodeon greenlit the sequel shortly after the release of the first film. After their contract expired, Disney and Nickelodeon renewed it in order to work on the film and other projects. Release Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor is set to premiere on Nickelodeon June 2, 2023. The film will feature an original song, "Mi Gente", by J. Balvin and Willy William. Sequel Main article: Super Louds 11: The Incredible Louds A sequel, featuring characters from the Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles, is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 27, 2024. Video game A tie-in video game, Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor: Rise of Shuriki, is set to be released on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox 360 on November 7, 2023. The game, taking place after the events of the film, will center on the Loud kids returning to Avalor to stop Shuriki, Victor, and Carla Delgado from taking over the kingdom. Category:Disney Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films Category:Superhero films Category:Sequels